


Revealing yourself

by Pride_Rawr



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M, Minor Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Other, Random & Short, School Reunion, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Fun, Warbler Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Rawr/pseuds/Pride_Rawr
Summary: Barry is tired hiding a part of himself so using the Dalton reunion, he open himself to his friends
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe & The Warblers
Kudos: 94





	Revealing yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic! It's purely what I wanted Barry to have XD
> 
> Leave kudos or comments

Sebastian Smythe or as Barry Allen is internally pissed and so done with people underestimating him sure it's a good thing but now he is done with it

So he invite his team, Joe,Iris,Len,Mick, and team Arrow to his highschool reunion. They were teasing him saying he couldn't dance so he just smirk just like Sebastian does and snark making Len looking at him with interest and amusement with Mick then he sauntered off to the building where they held Dalton reunion 

He is wearing his dalton uniform and blazer and was doggy pile by his warblers which he smile amused then he bark at them to let him up 

Nick gave him a coffee which is his 'special' one meaning it have courviosier in it and he look at Nick gratefully as he drink it

The Warblers showed his friends the seats while they gape or stunned shock seeing Barry in a verbal insult war with Satana and Kurt in a good friendly way and making Blaine blush then when it's go time

The Warblers goes into their position in the stage and starts singing and dancing

Barry saw Len and Mick looking at him in lust and affectionate while he smirk and sings 

They rush off the stage and the New Directions sings 

Satana in the stage declares a duel with Barry and Barry smirk, the violinist starts playing and Barry sings as he walk to the stage 

They took a short break then goes up on stage on a duel with New Direction singing Bad and the finale the Warblers dance and sing of Live while we're young

Once it's done the reunion school talk or sing at the stage and Barry walk confidently and smoothly to his friends who was still in shock while Len snog him then Mick took over and Barry smile seductively and purred promising a good time while Cisco blanch

Nick and Jeff drag Barry to the stage where the warblers sings Uptown girl

The next day, Barry get to enjoy being Sebastian Smythe and as Barry Allen so he now often bought his coffee with cuorvisier in it and insult Julian and anyone in the CCPD who insults him when in STAR labs Cisco had snatch his coffee and drinks and Barry smirks as Cisco cough from his coffee and demanded what Barry added in it and Barry told them about the alcohol and brush off Caitlin of her worries about saying he done this for years now in high school

Len, Mick and Barry start dating with Oliver protecting Barry as he can taking the role of older brother and sometimes let Barry with Kurt talking about fashion business

Life is good


End file.
